disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Haley Gone Wild
"Haley Gone Wild" is the thirty-fourth episode of American Dragon: Jake Long. Plot Jake is on the phone with Trixie and Spud, while they are at the first night, of the three night Vid Game Convention. Jake is very angry that his parents wouldn't let him go, but soon figures out a plan. He doppelgangers himself, and prepares to leave out the window. But when Haley knocks on the door, it wasn't long before his mother and father found out what he was doing. Jonathan then installs a security system on Jake's door and window, to prevent him from sneaking out. Now, this makes Jake very angry with Haley, saying of course she can do no wrong; she's a goody two shoes. This makes Haley annoyed, as Haley responds she's not always good. She then admits to liking this new TV show called Pooka Pooka Fun Fun Farm, that dad doesn't want her to watch. Jake then agrees to show her one of his 'methods' to watching shows mom and dad hate. Soon, Haley starts watching this show everyday, and at first she feels guilty, but soon, she starts to crave more danger. This is perfect timing, with Haley's new attitude, Jake uses her to shut down the security system in his room, and the two sneak out the Vid Game Con that night. However, it seems like Haley has a completely new personality--as she came home way after midnight, and stole from Lao Shi's shop. The next morning at breakfast, Haley comes down wearing gothic clothes, talking in an extremely disrespectful with her family. When her parents asked about her strange behavior, Haley just rudely yells at them and storms out. Later at school, Jake feels responsible about her ruthless attitude, and has no clue how to bring her back. Suddenly, he then sees his sister out of school, stealing ice cream from the ice cream man. Jake chases her all around the city, but Haley doesn't stop. Finally, she stops fighting and heads home to watch her TV program. Haley seems glued to the TV by the time Jake gets there. While Pooka Pooka was on, Sun Park called asking why Haley was late for dragon practice. Sun listens to the TV carefully, and realizes what is happening. She orders Jake to get Haley away from the TV now, but it is too late, she's already gone. Sun and Jake meet up, and she goes on to explain that the puppet on the show isn't a real puppet. He's actually a powerful Pooka who runs on mayhem, and is using the show to brainwash kids. She figures that if Haley is gone, he must already be gathering his gang of kids to terrorize the world. Jake then realizes that the only place they could be collected, was at the Vid Game Con. The two rush over, and search for either the Pooka or Haley. Once they find them, Jake defeats Pooka Pooka by calling their parents and telling them he and Haley snuck out to the Vid Game Con and Haley was watching Pooka Pooka, breaking his spell on Haley as she is horrified Jake squealed on them, and takes her fury out on a frightened Pooka Pooka. At the end, Haley realizes that her reign of mayhem is over. But she did enjoy hanging out a bit with her big brother. Jake and Haley are both grounded for sneaking out of the house. Their only response as they hear their angry parents on the phone: "Aw, man!" During the episode end credits, Haley explains that Pooka Pooka's show has been canceled for good. Category:Television episodes Category:American Dragon: Jake Long episodes